Revelação
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Ninguém mais sabia o que havia acontecido ali, mas certamente aquele era o fim do Colégio Cross, o fim de uma utopia que dizia que vampiros e seres humanos poderiam conviver lado a lado.


**REVELAÇÃO**

Vampire Knight Fanfiction

_Presente de amigo secreto do fórum Mundo dos Fics para **AngelloreXx**._

* * *

"Não... Isso não pode estar acontecendo..." Yuuki olhou para as mãos ensangüentadas enquanto tentava, em vão, evitar que mais lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto. O vento soprava frio, balançando as folhas das árvores e secando as lágrimas que já haviam alcançado as pedras, igualmente frias, que constituíam o chão. Ninguém mais sabia o que havia acontecido ali, mas certamente aquele era o fim do Colégio Cross, o fim de uma utopia que dizia que vampiros e seres humanos poderiam conviver lado a lado. Yuuki afastou os cabelos que teimavam em ficar na frente dos seus olhos, querendo ver tudo aquilo para convencer a si mesma de que não se tratava apenas de um sonho ruim. "Não pode ser verdade...".

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tudo havia começado apenas algumas horas antes, com o retorno de um ilustre conhecido ao Colégio Cross. A noite começava a estender seus domínios sobre a cidade, sinal de trabalho para Yuuki Kurosu e Zero Kiryu, monitores do colégio. Mas não nesta noite. Era o período de férias escolares e quase todos os alunos, diurnos e noturnos, haviam retornado para suas casas. Os poucos que haviam ficado passavam o tempo em seus dormitórios ou fazendo compras pela cidade. Porém, naquela noite, tudo iria mudar.

O vidro da janela da sala do Diretor Kurosu se estilhaçou quando um homem austero, com longos cabelos pretos e chapéu de caubói, a atravessou, fazendo com que o vento invadisse a sala com ele, empurrando as cortinas e folhas de papel. O diretor, sentado no sofá, apenas se levantou e sorriu amargamente.

"Senhor Yagari! A que devo este imenso prazer?"

"Não venha com falsos cumprimentos, diretor idiota. Você sabe muito bem o que estou fazendo aqui."

Kurosu abaixou a cabeça e ajeitou seus óculos de aro redondo com a ponta dos dedos. Quando voltou a encarar o veterano caçador de vampiros, Touga Katari, sua face estava anormalmente séria.

"Você descobriu, afinal."

"Por quanto tempo achou que iria durar esta farsa? Eu devia matá-lo agora mesmo, mas infelizmente sou um caçador de vampiros, não de seres humanos imbecis!", esbravejou o antigo mentor de Zero, empurrando o diretor contra a parede de sua própria sala. Foi uma voz feminina que o impediu de enfiar um soco em seu rosto.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Era Yuuki, que havia escutado o barulho do vidro se quebrando e corrido para certificar-se que nada havia ocorrido com seu pai adotivo.

"Yagari? O que está fazendo?" Zero Kiryu saiu de trás da amiga, tentando afastar o mentor do pescoço do diretor.

"Eles sabem?", gritou Yagari, apontando para Yuuki e Zero. "Eles sabem do seu excelente plano? Oh, que lindo, humanos e vampiros convivendo juntos", continuou, em tom sarcástico. "Você realmente acha justo arriscar a vida desses jovens por uma utopia ridícula que você idealizou?"

"Diretor?", interrompeu Zero. "Do que ele está falando?"

Kurosu sentou-se no sofá, voltando à posição que estava antes de Yagari invadir estourando a janela. Cruzou as pernas lentamente, passando os olhos por todos os presentes na sala, um de cada vez.

"Talvez vocês devessem deixar eu e Yuuki a sós por um momento."

"Besteira!", gritou Yagari. "Zero também está envolvido e merece saber a verdade!"

Yuuki se ajoelhou na frente do diretor, pousando suas mãos em seu braço.

"Diretor... O que você for dizer para mim pode ser dito na frente do Zero. Não tenho nada a esconder dele."

Pensativo, Kurosu encheu os pulmões de ar, expelindo-o lentamente enquanto descruzava as pernas e apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos. Segurou as mãos de Yuuki entre as suas. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia vontade de proteger sua filha adotiva, sentia-se aliviado por finalmente poder dizer a verdade, que havia segurado por tantos anos dentro de si. Olhou-a nos olhos, procurando por onde começar. Até que finalmente o fez.

"Yuuki... Você sabe que seus pais morreram, não é? Naquele dia, durante uma nevasca."

"Sim, diretor", concordou ela. "Eu me lembro. O senhor Kaname me salvou."

"Não foi bem assim, Yuuki. O que você não sabe é que o Kaname... além de ser um vampiro... é o vampiro que assassinou seus pais!"

Ao ouvir isso, Yuuki começou a sentir a sala girando ao seu redor. Sua visão foi ficando embaçada e, a sala, cada vez mais escura. Ouvia a voz de Zero que, apesar de em alto volume, parecia vir de um lugar muito distante. Sentiu suas pernas perderem o equilíbrio.

"Do que está falando, velho idiota?", gritou Zero, segurando Yuuki antes que seu corpo encontrasse o chão.

"Estou falando a verdade, Zero, finalmente. Eu... realmente acreditei que pudesse existir um mundo em que vampiros e humanos convivessem em paz uns com os outros. Quando encontrei a Yuuki, pensei que seria a oportunidade perfeita para começar."

"Então ela foi só uma experiência pra você? É isso?!"

"Não... Eu realmente gosto dela como uma filha. Mas achava que, se ela pudesse viver ao lado de um vampiro de sangue-puro como Kaname, então qualquer convivência humano-vampiro seria possível. Pense bem... ela era apenas uma garotinha, não se lembrava do que havia acontecido com sua família. Kaname simplesmente obedeceu a seus instintos ao matar os pais dela. Mas, se ele entendesse como isso havia desconcertado a pequena Yuuki, passaria a entender os humanos, a querer ficar ao lado deles, ao invés de beber o seu sangue."

Yagari, inexplicavelmente, começou a aplaudir.

"Realmente, Kurosu, nessa você se superou. Foi o plano mais maligno que já ouvi."

Zero levantou-se, com Yuuki, ainda desmaiada, em seus braços, e deixou-a deitada no sofá do diretor. Olhou para ela, sentindo ódio do diretor, ódio do vampiro que havia assassinado seus próprios pais, ódio de ele mesmo ter se tornado um vampiro. E, acima de tudo, ódio daquele que os havia enganado por tanto tempo. Kaname Kuran.

Puxou a Bloody Rose do coldre.

"Vou matar aquele sanguessuga."

"Espere, Zero! Não faça isso!", gritou o diretor Kurosu.

Zero respondeu apontando a arma para ele.

"Siga-me... e você será um humano morto."

Kurosu, vendo o ódio se manifestando nos olhos de Zero, sabia que, devido às circunstâncias, ele seria capaz de fazer isso. Permaneceu ao lado de sua filha adotiva, enquanto Zero atravessava o pátio da escola em direção ao dormitório do período noturno. Yuuki continuava adormecida. Passou a mão pelo seu rosto.

"O que eu fiz...?"

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Vampiro! Mostre seu rosto!"

Zero estava de frente à janela do quarto de Kaname Kuran, mestre dos vampiros do Colégio Cross. Ele empurrou a cortina, olhando para Zero, sozinho no pátio lá fora. Sem hesitar, desceu as escadas do dormitório da turma do período noturno, confrontando-o pessoalmente.

"O que deseja, Zero Kiryu?"

"Eu sei a verdade!", gritou Zero, apontando a Bloody Rose para o rosto de Kaname. "Sei que você matou os pais da Yuuki!"

"Zero, ouça... Eu era outra pessoa naquele tempo. Muitas coisas mudaram desde então."

"Mudaram?", retrucou, com um tom irônico. "Nada mudou, você continua sendo um vampiro assassino!"

O estrondo da bala cortou o silêncio da noite. Zero tirou o dedo do gatilho, enquanto observava o sangue escorrendo pelo rosto de Kaname, cujo corpo logo alcançou o chão. Quando o eco do tiro cessou, Zero ouviu um grito. Virou-se, abaixando a arma. Era Yuuki. Ela correu em direção ao corto inerte de Kaname e abraçou-o, manchando suas mãos com o sangue dele.

"Zero... Você..."

"Eu fiz isso por você, Yuuki! Esse assassino não poderia ficar impune por ter sugado o sangue de seus pais!"

Yuuki olhou-o como se não estivesse reconhecendo-o. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto. O que havia acontecido com Zero Kiryu, seu melhor amigo, com quem estivera sempre junto em todos os momentos? Será que tanta coisa havia acontecido e mudado entre eles? Tentou engolir suas lágrimas.

"Zero... Se você acha que o correto era matá-lo, isso não lhe torna muito diferente dele."

Ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a caminhar de volta ao prédio principal do Colégio Cross.

"Talvez isso seja verdade. Afinal, também sou um vampiro, não é?"

Jogou a Bloody Rose na direção de Yuuki.

"Guarde isso. Algum dia você vai precisar usá-la. Em mim."


End file.
